Somina
by The Adversary
Summary: On his journey, Vincent gives a thought our favorite Ninja. No Pairings. Drabblefic. Vincent's POV.


**A/N**: Meh...Meg, darn you for making me write this! XP This semi-sequel to "A Thought For Crimson" is for you. The word "Somina" means moonshine in latin, and I thought it was a kind-of almost relavent title. I hope this is at least a little better than ATFC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVII. That pleasure is left to Square-enix.'

**Somina -Vincent's POV-**

They always said the sweetest sound was silence, and for the longest time, I agreed. But now...I'm not so sure.

She was the loudest one of the group, always going on about something. The weather, the temperature, or the smell of her fellow comrades, if it interested her in the least, she talked about it. And talked, and talked, and talked. It annoyed all of us at times, I'm sure, espically Cid and Barret who would always tell her to keep quiet, though the words were often lost amdist the constant, frequent, curses that they seemed to love so much.

Cloud would silently fume, though sometimes he would also threaten her death with "I'm going to throw you off the Nibel mountain range if you dont shut up"s and all sorts of other, rather uncreative things. Red would growl silently from time to time as Yuffie found new and more interesting (in her opinion) ways to tease him, though for him it was really all in good fun. The only one who really never said a thing to her though, was me.

I suppose patience is a virtue, though how I managed to tolerate her the entire time with nothing more than a few glares from time to time, I will never fully understand.

Ah well, some things are meant to remain unknown, I suppose.

I trudge silently through the afforementioned Nibel Mountain range myself, a small pack containing sparse supples slung over my back as I walk. I've been doing this quite a bit lately, this traveling around. After the incident with Jenova's head, dubbed "Advent Children" by the media, I've been traveling, never staying too long in more than one place. I've been visiting my former comrades in my travels, each seemingly welcoming my stay.

Now as I head through the cold, lifeless range, boots clicking against the iron bars of long unused train-tracks, I wonder what I will do upon reaching Nibelhelm. Shall I visit the recently relocated Cloud and Tifa, living in the once burned village with their family of orphans in the now bustling little town? Or will I return to my place of former captivity and visit the place of my nightmares. As the thought crosses my mind so does something Yuffie had said to me once, all those years ago as we had split apart.

_"God----it Vincent, if I ever find out you went back to that flippin' coffin, I'm gonna kick your undead ass!"_

I chuckled silently, shaking my head as I traveled, the Nibel Reactor appearing in the distance. I could invision her face as she yelled them at me, before hugging me along with everyone else in the group, before she disappeared, heading home to Wutai to reclaim the throne from her 'Bastard Father'.

I often wonder as I lay amongst the stars each night, what she is doing now. If the vibrancy in her eyes is still there, or if the stress of ruling a country has begun to take its toll on her. I wonder if she remains trapped, a slave to her own land, used only for the purposes of advancing and rebuilding the town that she so obviously adores.

...I also wonder...if on clear nights like these, she sits, tracing her fingers gingerly over her overlarge shuriken, thinking about the others and the adventures we had together. If she thinks of mimicing Barret and Cid's foul language once more. If she thinks of teasing Tifa for her well endowed...assets. If she thinks of running her fingers through Reds thick mane, snuggling against him as I had seen many a time during a particularly cold night. If she imagines Clouds hair impailing hapless monsters, as she had accused if of being pointy enough to do many times. If she threatens Cait Sith with disembowelment if he doesn't turn off 'that damn megaphone'.

If she thinks of me.

-end

**A/N**: Arrgh, I can't ever get Vincenty speech right. Sorry!


End file.
